


That's my kind of music

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: What if I loved all these what ifs away? [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And John, Blame this on Daisy singing, Country & Western, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: Inspired by late night ruminating. While Finn is driving an unknowing Rey to her proposal, they debate over country music. Might make this a series.





	That's my kind of music

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with your next dose of that Finnrey fluff, and I had such a fun time writing this, so I hope that y'all enjoy! If you want me to make this a series, comment below!

**Finn pov:**

Rey and I sit in my car. Rey has the aux cord this time and is looking through a seemingly endless playlist. "Rey, you and I both know you are going to pick  _Cowboys and Angels_ by your favorite country artist, so don't pretend that you're looking." I say fondly to my girlfriend of 3 years with a smirk.

       "I'll have you know, Mr. Storm, that I was actually looking for.. FOUND IT!" Rey ends her sentence with a victorious half-shout. 

       I smile as  _Yours_ begins to play.

      "So where are we going that we had to dress up so fancily?" Rey asks. Unbeknownst to my beautiful girlfriend, I am taking her to her favorite resort-- but first, I'm taking her to her favorite restaurant: Texas Roadhouse; I plan on proposing to her tonight. So I simply say,

      "If I told you where we were going, it wouldn't be a surprise."

      I see Rey glare at me, but there is fondness as she pretends to be frustrated, replying back, "Ah. Like the surprise when you told me to pack a bag."

     I merely laugh. Rey begins to laugh as well, and the sound is beautiful.

       I take one hand off of the steering wheel and gently rub down Rey's leg, which is covered in a soft green dress. I only do so for a few seconds before placing my hand back on the wheel so I don't make her uncomfortable.

       The song changes to  _Small town boy_ by Dustin Lynch, and Rey begins to softly sing along, but stops after a few seconds, "You know," she looks at me, "this song has always reminded me of you. And  _Cowboys and Angels_. Along with  _Your Daddy's Boots._ You tried so hard to make my Dad like you. It was quite adorable."

       I laugh and say, "Well, Ms. Skywalker, I knew I had to please your preacher father in order to even have a chance with you."

       Rey giggles at this once again, and on cue,  _Cowboys and Angels_ begins to play. Rey puts the song on infinite loop and we sing along, with Rey's soprano and my baritone harmonizing perfectly. 

     After driving for another 10 minutes, Rey and I are finally at Texas Roadhouse. Rey smiles and says, "If I get honey mustard on my dress, I'm so blaming you." She and I laugh as we're sat at a table immediately.

     After we order drinks, Rey and I begin to make idle conversation, talking about everything and nothing. 

     When our drinks finally arrive, Rey waits for the waitress to leave before she questions, "Is it just me or does she look like Sara Lance from Legends of Tomorrow?"

     I nod and laugh, not trusting my voice. "Have you thought about how our deal at Marvel Comics is going to impact us?" 

    I nod. "I have. We'll have a following, especially writing such a beloved character. Captain Marvel is a huge opportunity for us. We could be the biggest thing that's happened to Carol since Kelly Sue DeConnick."

    Rey nods. "What if we made the first issue another team up with Kamala? Willow seems open to the idea of working with us." She inquires.

    We snowball the idea, with Rey rapidly writing a rough script for the comic. 

    "That's enough work for now. Especially this second, because our food is here." I state matter-of-factly, as Sara Lance II comes to our table with our chicken critters. We bless our food, with Rey tucking into her food with fervor. I devour mine as well, careful of my dress shirt and khakis.

    As soon as we are done, I pay the bill, not giving Rey a chance to protest. "This night is for you. Let me pay." I state in a firm tone laced with fondness.

   She glares at me jokingly as we walk out hand in hand. 

        I get into the car as Rey hooks her phone up once again, this time with  _God Gave Me You_ by Blake Shelton. We sing along, not caring about harmonizing or tones.

        Eventually, we are at the resort, and Rey's eyes go wide, the pieces connecting in her mind. Well, not entirely, but mostly.

        I check us in and we go up to our large room, with one bed, gold detailing, an entirely separate bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub and separate shower stall.

         Rey puts our bags down and begins unpacking. I help put things in drawers, and within 10 minutes, everything is unpacked.

        "Let's go. I have a surprise." I say, extending my hand. Rey groans, but takes my hand.

    We take the elevator down, hand in hand the whole time. We continue to walk, and the nerves build in my stomach. I wipe my free hand on my pants.

     I take a deep breath as we approach the gazebo where Poe is standing, playing  _Cowboys and Angels_ on his guitar, singing along.  _This is it. Time to propose to the love of your life._

     "Rey, ever since you came into my life in my freshman year, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. So naturally, when we went on our first date, I was over the moon. I know that God put you in my life for marriage and to make each other better. You have made me get closer to God and for that I am forever grateful." I begin, slowly starting to get down on one knee, all the while Rey is beginning to cry. "So I ask, Rey Daisy Skywalker, will you do me the honor and marry me?" I ask, popping the ring. 

       Rey nods while saying, "Yes." Over and over again.

       I slip the ring onto her slender ring finger with shaking hands. I stand up to pick her up and spin her around.

       Unknown to us, Poe had been taking pictures the entire time, but right now, neither of us care because now we know that we will be there for each other for better or worse. 

        

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Comment below if you want this to be a series!


End file.
